Tanz wie noch nie zuvor
by Tairyn7
Summary: SetoxKatsuya Seit Katsuyas Vater gestorben ist lebt er bei seiner Mutter, welche mit Katsuyas Mathelehrer verheiratet ist. Probleme treten auf als Seto immer öfters Blutergüsse und Verletzungen bei Katsuya entdeckt...und was hat das mit tanzen zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Tanz wie noch nie zuvor (Titel könnte sich noch ändern…falls jemand eine gute Idee hat, ich bin offen für alles)  
Autor: Tairyn  
Email: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Rating: PG-14-16?

Pairing: SetoKatsuya

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction(wie der Name es schon sagt) NICHTS!

Hinweis: ich habe diese FanFic schon vor Jahren mal angefangen zu schreiben aber es nie wirklich zu ende gebracht. Jetzt fang ich wieder an und diesen Teil hab ich auch schon etwas überarbeitet. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Und wieder ging ein scheiß Tag zu ende. Langsam schlich sich Katsuya die letzten Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch in der Hoffnung vielleicht an noch einem Tag in dieser Woche nicht verprügelt zu werden. Doch zwei Tage „frei" waren wohl zu viel verlangt. Gerade als er erleichtert auf atmen wollte hatte er schon die stählerne Faust seines Stiefvaters im Gesicht. Er stieß eine gellenden Schrei aus bevor er auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand aufschlug. Die Nachbarn schreckten auf. Wie jedes mal wenn sie den erstickten Schrei des Jungen mit den blonden Haar und den Schoko farbenden Augen hörten. Es gehörte zwar schon fast zum Alltag und doch erschütterte es sie jedes Mal wie eine Mutter nur so grausam zu seinem eigenen Kind sein kann und es ihm nicht half.

Zurück in der Wohnung lag Katsuya zusammen gekauert in der Ecke und verschränkte die Arme schützend vors Gesicht, während sein Stiefvater weiter auf ihn einschlug. Es war schon das 3-Mal in dieser Woche das dieser Mann ihm eine „Lektion" erteilen wollte. Nur war es gerade erst Donnerstag und der einstigste Tag wo er ihm entkommen konnte war Montag gewesen da er am besagten Tag bei Tristan übernachtet hatte. Was dieser aber nicht wusste war das sein bester Freund fast Täglich geschlagen wurde. Doch nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten permanenten Eindreschens wurde auch Joeys Stiefvater schlapp. Mr. Kawai gab Katsuya noch eine letzten kräftigen tritt in Richtung Magengegend, da ihm langweilig wurde, da dieser sich nicht mehr zu bewegen schien und ging ins Wohnzimmer um sich dort den letzten Korrektionen der Schulaufsätze zu widmen.

Währendessen gelang es Katsuya das Bewusstsein zurück zu erlangen. Langsam und mit schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht sowohl sich den Bauch haltend als auch sich von der Wand abstützend schleppte er sich Richtung Bad. Den Schmerzens Schrei unterdrückend gelang es Katsuya sich auszuziehen. Als er sich im Badezimmer Spiegel begutachtete wurde ihm mal wieder Bewusst wie wenig er seiner Mutter bedeutete. Sein Körper war mit roten Striemen übersäht die ihm sein Stiefvater mit einem Ledergürtel zu gefügt hatte. Auch waren zahlreiche Blaueflecken, Messerschnitte und Brandwunden zu sehen. Die Brandwunden hatte er bekommen als er in der Schule Nachsitzen musste wegen Kaiba und nicht mehr zu seinem Nebenjob als Kellner konnte. Sein Boss hatte bei seiner Mutter angerufen und gefragt wo er sei. An dem Abend als Katsuya nach Hause kam wurde er wieder „belehrt" und damit er es nicht vergessen würde, hatte sein Stiefvater ihn kurzer Hand mit einem Feuerzeug die Haut von seinem Unterarm verbrannt. In der Schule sagte er, er habe sich beim Kochen verbrannt. Nachdem er sich eine Weile so im Spiegel betrachtete beschloss er nun endgültig Duschen zu gehen um sich die Blutreste und den Schweiß ab zu waschen. Noch tropf nass stieg er aus der Dusche und behandelte die Wunden nur Notdürftig und schlich anschließend in sein Zimmer. Von der Tür aus konnte er Ayuta vor der Mattscheibe sitzen sehen mit seiner Mutter, welche sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Seit sein Vater vor 5 Jahren bei einem Attentat ums leben kam lebte er mit seiner Mutter und seinem Mathelehrer bzw. seinen Stiefvater zusammen. Nur auf drängen der Behörden und um den Anschein zu wahren nahmen sie ihn bei sich auf. Endlich am Bett angekommen, fing er an über seine Zukunft nachzudenken.

/ Hmm…ob ich es jemals schaffen werde Profitänzer zu werden? Meine Lehrerin sagt zwar ja aber… es wird immer schwieriger das Geld aufzutreiben. Immer hin hab ich auch noch Schule und ich glaub nicht dass meine Mutter mir die Stunden bezahlen würde. Als Kellner verdient man ja nicht gerade gut aber es macht Spaß mit anzusehen das Geld anscheinend doch nicht immer glücklich macht…jedoch wenn ich des Öfteren mit einem Blauenauge oder einem verbundenen Arm zur Arbeit komme werde ich sicherlich gefeuert. Immerhin wurde ich nur wegen meines Aussehens angenommen in dieser Nobelbar und so schön die Farbe blau ist…wenn sie einem ums Auge geht ist sie nicht mehr ganz so bezaubernd. Aber langsam habe ich einfach keine Kraft mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr… Ayuta geht ja auch nicht gerade zimperlich mit mir um. Vielleicht sollte ich Tristan von dem tanzen erzählen?...er könnte mir vielleicht helfen… Andererseits würde er mich wahrscheinlich auch nur auslachen wie…./

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken driftete Joey in einen unruhigen schlaf.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Schlaftrunken wie immer nach einer solchen Nacht schlug der blond Schönling auf das Gerät, dass es gewagt hatte ihn zu stören und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Als ihm 20 Minuten später bewusst wurde das es Freitag war fuhr er blitzartig hoch.

/Scheiß! Ich hab schon wieder verschlafen! Ich komm zu spät/

Schnell wollte er aufspringen um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen, wurde jedoch mit pochendem Kopf und schmerzenden Bauch an den gestrigen Abend erinnert.

/ Na toll… jetzt darf ich mir auch noch ne Ausrede für den Sportunterricht ausdenken, wenn wir uns Umziehen/ (wegen den neuen Blauenflecken bzw. Wunden etc.)

Joey hastete so schnell wie mögliche ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen und die Blutergüsse auf seinen Armen mit Schminke zu vertuschen und seinen arm neu zu bandagieren was ihn auch nach etwas Zeit einiger maßen gelang. Mit Knurrenden Magen, da er seit gestern Morgen nichts gegessen hatte, und nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben, was ihn weniger ausmachte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule zu „rennen". Jedoch darauf achtend das seine Mutter nicht aufwachte um nicht auch noch ihren Zorn später zu spüren zu bekommen in Form von einem wütenden Ayuta.

An der Schule ankommend

/Puh…gerade noch so geschafft. Jetzt muss ich nur noch vor der Lehrerin im Klassenzimmer sein./

Doch diese Hoffnung wurde schnell zunichte gemacht, als er das Klassenzimmer betreten wollte.

„Katsuya Jounouchi! Schon wieder zu spät. RAUS! Sie haben eine Woche Nachsitzen!"

/Mal wieder. . Wundert mich wenig. Aber das Vergisst sie sicher bis Montag./

„Na Köter, kein Herrchen gefunden der mit dir Gassi geht?"

Mitleidig und mit Blicken versuchend ihn zu beschwichtigen sahen Yugi, Tristan und co. Katsuya an.

Solche Kommentare kamen Grundsätzlich nur von einer Person. Seto Kaiba. CEO von Kaiba Corporation und Kaltschnäuzigster Duellant ganz Japans mit den blausten Augen und des knackigsten Hinterns. Gerade als Katsuya etwas erwidern wollte wurde die Tür, vor der er noch stand, von seiner Lehrerin zugeknallt. Immer noch vor sich hin murrend machte er sich auf zur nächsten Stunde, nämlich Sport. Seine Geschichtslehrerin würde ihn sowieso in weniger als 5 Minuten vergessen haben. In der Sport Umkleide angekommen machte er sich dran sich umzuziehen. Dass er eigentlich nicht mitmachen wollte hatte er vergessen.

/Errr…Ich HASSE Kaiba! Na ja, eigentlich nicht aber was hat der immer mit seinen bescheuerten Hunde Witzen. Immer hin bin ich nicht blöd! Gut ich habe nicht die besten Noten, was aber zum größten teil auch an Ayuta liegt, der nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit so manchen Lehrer erpresst und daran das ich meist wenn ich zuhause bin fertig gemacht werde! Ich will den mal sehen, wie der unter schmerzen sich versucht auf so was wie Physik zu konzentrieren. Kann er nicht einmal seine Klappe halten/

Katsuyas Sportsachen bestanden aus einem roten Muskel-shirt was über ein weißes langarm Shirt kam und einer schwarzen langen Hose, um seine Verletzungen an seinen Armen und Beinen zu verdecken.

/Wenigstens muss ich mich Heute nicht mit den anderen Umziehen. Den ne Erklärung hab ich immer noch nicht./

In Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf um im Außenteil des Sportgeländes ein paar Runden zu rennen um sich fit zu halten für seinen späteren Tanzunterricht.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Matheraum

/Das Hündchen muss lernen wie man Blaueflecken richtig schminkt. Wo er die her hat würde mich aber trotzdem interessieren. …warum hab ich ihn eigentlich heute schon wieder beleidigt wenn ich ihn eigentlich lieber Küssen und …das lassen wir wohl lieber… Vielleicht sollte ich später mal mit ihm über seine Verletzungen reden. Sie werden in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Andererseits würde er mich für Verrückt halten. Normal haben wir ja auch bisher noch nie mit einander geredet./

Und endlich ertönte der lang ersehnte Gong und die ganze Klasse erwachte aus seinem Halbschlaf. Selbst Yugi, der sonst in jeder noch so langweiligen Stunde aufpasste, konnte sich nur schwer das Gähnen unterdrücken.

/Ob Yugi und sein Kindergarten eigentlich bemerkten das Jou ihnen etwas verheimlicht./

Kaiba war Katsuya vor drei Woche Montag gefolgt, da dieser sich immer nach der Schule so schnell verdrückte. Nachdem er ihm knapp 15 Minuten schon auf den Versen hing bog er in eine kleine Seitenstraße ab und in eine billige Tanzschule. An diesem Tag guckte Kaiba Katsuya die ganze Zeit zu, wie er sich anmutig auf dem Parkett bewegte zum Klang der Klassischen Musik. Doch was ihm anscheinend fehlte war ein richtiger Partner, denn keiner in der Klasse, so Kaiba, hatte das Zeug es mit Jou aufzunehmen und so bewegten sie sich gerade zu stümperhaft zur Musik. Noch am gleichen Abend erzählte Seto Mokuba von seinen neuen Kenntnissen.

Flachback

„Du hättest ihn sehen müssen Mokuba! Er beherrscht den Walzer nahe zu perfekt!" Aufgeregt versuchte Seto seinem Bruder alles zu schildern der dies mit einem langsam formend Plan im Kopf zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Onii-chan sagtest du nicht erst vor kurzem das es dir in deiner Tanzschule zu langweilig wäre, weil die meisten dort zu arrogant sein? Was hältst du von einem Wettkampf? Wir könnten es doch im Kiyomizu Tempel in Kyoto stattfinden lassen." Unschuldig blickte der 12 jährige Bruder seinen Onii-chan an.

„Deine Idee ist nicht schlecht aber wie bitte soll mir das helfen? Mit einem von diesen Idioten aus dem Takashi werde ich bestimmt nicht auftreten. Und wie kommst du von meinen Erkenntnissen von Katsuya auf diese Idee?"

„Mensch Seto! Und da sagen immer alle du wärst doch ach so intelligent! Benutz doch mal dein Köpfchen! Biete Katsuya doch an mit dir zu tanzen."

„du solltest am besten wissen Mokuba das wir noch nicht einmal normal miteinander reden können ohne uns an die Gurgel zu gehen!" Für einen Kaiba verhältnismäßig Verzweifelt blickte er Mokuba aus seinen blauen Augen an.

„Schon klar Bruderherz aber du weißt ebenso gut wie ich das Katsuya anscheint kaum Geld hat und seine Schwester weit weg in einem Internat ist…" …" Ja und!" „ denk doch mal nach! Normalerweise kommt Shizuka ungefähr einmal im Jahr nach Domino City. Mit dem Geld könnte er sie öfter als einmal im Jahr sehen!" Langsam begann auch Seto diese Information zu verstehen und Pläne fingen an sich im Kopf des CEO's zu bilden.

Flashback ende

Nun machte auch Kaiba sich fertig, weil er genau wie Katsuya jetzt Sport hatte. Yugi aber hatte Latein mit Ryou. Tristan, Tea und Duke hatten Erdkunde und so war dies einer der wenigen Stunden in der Seto Katsuya für sich hatte.

Na alle Heil überstanden? g

Auf Kommis würde ich mich freuen (ob gut oder schlecht, lob oder Verbesserungsvorschläge etc.

Ciao Tairyn


	2. Chapter 2

Kommentar:

So und hier ist schon der zweite Teil. Ich muss die ganze FF erstmal überarbeiten(mit Hilfe meiner Betaleserinnen **Aelsirion** und **PuellaImproba **ein ganz dickes Thanks an die beiden!) da ich teile der Story komplett geändert habe aber ich wollte nicht eine FF haben in der Katsuyas Vater immer der böse Besoffene, Prügel Vater ist. Also musste ich den ganzen Anfang umgestalten und …öhm halt den ganzen Rest auch.

Viel Spaß noch beim lesen!

Mit Mordgedanken über den Erfinder des Sportes machte Kaiba sich ans Umziehen. Die Sonne schien jetzt am stärksten und da sie Juni hatten waren es jetzt schon ungefähr 30 Grad in der Sonne. Auch Katsuya stieß am Ende seiner mindestens 6 Runde zu ihnen und der Unterricht konnte anfangen.

„So meine Herren, heute werden wir mal sehen wie gut sie im Hürdenlauf sind. Stellen Sie sich bitte in zwei Reihen auf. Das sind dann ihre Teams. Sobald einer am Ende der Hürden angekommen ist, kann der nächste beginnen. Das Team, das am schnellsten am Ende der Hürden ist hat gewonnen und muss die Hindernisse nicht aufräumen. Verstanden? Also los!"

Eilig wuselten die Schüler umher und riefen hin und wieder einige Namen ihrer Freunde aus oder die der besten Sportler. Kaiba aus dem A Team und Katsuya aus dem B Team bildeten zusammen das Schlusslicht, da sie die Besten waren und sich außer Katsuya keiner mit Kaiba anlegen wollte. Weit und breit war kein Baum in Sicht und von einer Brise war nichts zu spüren. Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf die Schüler als der Lehrer beschloss den Anpfiff zu geben.

/ Irgendwie ist mir…schwindelig. Wäre wohl doch besser gewesen…wenn ich die …letzten zwei Runden… nicht gerannt wäre. Komm schon Katsuya…das packst du…mach jetzt nicht schlapp vor Seto…/

Gerade hatten die letzten Teamkollegen die Hürden übersprungen. Kaiba und Jou preschten los. Die erste Hürde überwanden beide ohne Probleme. Doch gerade als Katsuya absprang um über die zweite Hürde zu springen, überkam ihn eine heftige Übelkeit und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall schlug er auf den Boden auf. Kaiba konnte gerade noch so ausweichen, als Katsuya quer über seine Bahn fiel. Sofort stoppte er und der Lehrer kam herbeigeeilt. „Mr. Jounouchi! Mr. Jounouchi! Können sie mich hören?" Der Verzweiflung nahe, weil so was in seinem Unterricht passiert war, stand Shingi-sensei, der Sportlehrer, kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „ Können sie denn nicht sehen dass er bewusstlos ist!" Herrschte Kaiba ihn auch gleich an. „ Ich hätte mir was weiß ich brechen können wenn ich über den Köter gestolpert wäre. Und das nur, weil sie diese Hitze nicht richtig einschätzen können. Kein Wunder, dass der mit seiner Strohbirne einen Hitzeschlag bekommt." Unauffällig, in einer Beleidigung, ließ Seto sein Wissen, das es ein Hitzeschlag zu sein schien, mit einfließen, so dass Katsuya schnellstmöglich aus der Sonne getragen würde.

Fachmännisch stellte nun auch Herr Shingi fest, Katsuya habe einen Hitzeschlag, als ob seine davor erlebte Panikattacke nie stattgefunden hätte. Ohne weiter zu überlegen hob Kaiba ihn hoch und trug ihn, ohne Erlaubnis des Lehrers, sofort zum Krankenzimmer.

/Er ist ganz schön leicht für seine Größe. Was macht der nur mit all dem Essen das er immer in der Schule zu verspeisen scheint. Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch am Tanzen, aber er kann doch nicht alles abtrainieren! Das Training kann er sich heute jedenfalls abschminken, so wie er glüht…Steht ihm aber diese leichte Röte …auch wenn sie etwas zu intensiv ist./

Er saß schon eine Weile am Krankenbett, um genau zu sein seit 3 Stunden, und beobachtete seinen blonden Engel, als er viele schnelle Schritte auf dem Gang hörte.

/Yugi und sein Kindergarten werden Katsuya noch aufwecken, wenn sie weiter so herumtrampeln./

Kaiba beschloss, so schnell wie möglich zu gehen um den unangenehmen Fragen, die der Kindergarten stellen würde, zu entrinnen. Und auf die Beschuldigungen des Punks (Tristan) hatte er erst recht keine Lust. Ein Blick auf seine Rolex ließ ihn wissen, dass sie schon große Pause hatten.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Kaiba das Zimmer verlassen hatte und Yugi und Co. es belagerten, wachte Jou auf.

/Häh?...Warum liege ich auf einmal so bequem?...Müsste ich nicht draußen auf einem Sportplatz liegen, an der frischen Luft? Und WO bin ich? Es wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn ich die Augen aufmachen würde.../

Gedacht getan. Leicht flackerten die Augenlider Katsuyas auf um gleich wieder geschlossen zu werden.

/Mann, ist das grell, kann nicht mal jemand das Licht ausmachen/

Als Katsuya den zweiten Versuch startete, wurden auch die anderen aufmerksam.

„Jou! Du bist wach! Wie geht es dir?"

„Yugi? Oh, hi Leute! Und zur Frage, Yugi, mir geht's besser, danke. Aber wie komme ich ins Krankenzimmer?"

Etwas verwirrt blickt der Blonde um sich und sah Yugi und die anderen an, die neben ihm standen.

„Ey, Jou weißt du das nicht mehr? Du bist gegen Kaiba Hürdenlauf gerannt und hast dann einen Sonnenstich bekommen. Wie ich gehört habe soll Kaiba dich hier her getragen haben. Er hat dir doch nicht weh getan oder sonst-"

„Nein hat er nicht, " fiel Jou Tristan ins Wort, "Jedenfalls so weit ich mich erinnern kann. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Na ja, wir haben noch genau …öhm 5 Minuten Pause und dann noch die normalen 2 Stunden. Also lasst uns zur Klasse gehen. Und Jou, du solltest nach Hause gehen. Du sahst vorhin ganz schön schlecht aus. Gute Besserung!" Mit einem Winken verließ Ryou mit der Gruppe das kleine Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Klasse.

„Ja, danke Ryou, mach ich." Rief Katsuya ihm noch hinterher bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Und damit waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Joey blieb noch ein paar Minuten liegen bis er sich aufraffte und zurück zur Umkleide ging, da er immer noch seine Sportsachen an hatte. Nach Hause wollte er jetzt ganz sicher nicht und so beschloss er, dass er sich etwas im Park ausruhen könnte, da ihm wieder schwindelig wurde.

Hohe Hecken, viele Bäume und große Wiesen zeichneten diesen Park in der Nähe von der Domino High aus. Er war einer der Zentralen Treffpunkte für Jedermann in dieser Region.

/Wenigstens muss ich so nicht mehr den ganzen Quacksalbern zuhören. Mal sehen, wenn ich in 45 Minuten wieder gehe komme ich sogar noch rechtzeitig zum Tanzen./

Obwohl ihm schlecht war, konnte ihn nichts vom Tanzen abhalten. Es war der einzige Moment am Tag, wo er sich entspannen konnte. Dort wurde er so akzeptiert wie er war und musste niemanden etwas vorspielen und vor seinem Mathelehrer alias Stiefvater war er hier auch sicher. Seine Mutter kümmerte sich sowieso einen Dreck um ihn. Ganz anders als sein Vater. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Vorführung war er damals, wenn die Arbeit es zugelassen hatte, gekommen. Gut, sie hatten nie viel Geld gehabt, da sein Vater auf dem Bau gearbeitete, aber trotzdem war er immer für ihn da gewesen…

/Irgendwie passe ich vollkommen ins Klischee. Ich tanze für mein Leben gerne, einen guten Kleidergeschmack…glaub ich jedenfalls, und ich bin schwul! Würden Ayuta oder meine Mutter das rausfinden, würden sie mich sofort köpfen!.../ Schief und etwas gequält vor sich hin grinsend kletterte er den soeben erreichten Baum hoch, eine Trauerweide, und beobachtete im Schatten die Kinder auf dem Spielplatz, wie sie sorgenfrei lachten und miteinander spielten. Nach weiteren 40 Minuten machte er sich zur kleinen heruntergekommenen Tanzschule im Armenviertel der Stadt auf.

Seine Lehrerin, Señora Rodriguez, die jedoch alle nur Yoshiko nannten, war eine junge Frau Mitte 30, halb Japanerin und halb Spanierin. Dunkelbraune Augen, lange schlanke Beine und ein typisches spanisches Temperament. Alles in allem, eine Frau wie sie sich jeder erdenkliche Mann wünschen würde…wäre er nicht gerade vom anderen Ufer wie Katsuya.

/Wenn ich einmal alt genug bin und das nötige Können erlangt habe, werde ich auch eine Tanzschule eröffnen. Wenn ich daran denke was damals alles hätte passieren können, wenn Yoshiko nicht da gewesen wäre…Sie hat mich und die anderen Kids von der Straße geholt und hierher gebracht…Das alles muss jetzt schon mindestens 6 oder 7 Jahre her sein./

In den Gedanken über seine damalige Vergangenheit mit den Drogen, welche er an andere verkauft hatte, und den Straßengangs schwelgend, bemerkte er nicht, dass er schon an der Schule, an der der Putz außen schon abbröckelte, vorbeilief. Erst die klassische Musik, die aus einem offenen Fenster zu hören war, brachte ihn wieder in die hiesige Welt zurück.

Kaum hatte er das alte Gebäude betreten, wurde er auch schon von den Kleineren belagert. In dieser Schule hatte er es schon zu so was wie einem Star gebracht, da viele der Jüngeren und einige der Älteren zu ihm und seinem Talent aufsahen. Nur hier genoss er einen solchen Status, da es in der Domino High nicht ganz so rosig aussah. Durch seine Verletzungen war er schon vor langer Zeit aufgefallen und es hieß, er sei ein brutaler Schläger mit miserablen Noten, welcher sogar seinen Vater so zur Verzweiflung gebrachte hatte, dass er Selbstmord begannen haben soll. Doch dagegen konnte und wollte Katsuya nichts tun. Die Verletzungen erklären konnte er nicht, und seine Noten verbessern funktionierte auch nicht ganz so wirklich durch den Zeitmangel bzw. seinem Stiefvater der ihn permanent davon abhielt, so als wolle der nicht, dass er es zu etwas brachte.

Zur gleichen Zeit war Kaiba unterwegs zu Katsuyas Tanzschule. / Hätte mir schon denken können, dass er trotzdem hierher kommt. Gut, dass ich ihn zufällig gesehen habe, ansonsten wäre ich wahrscheinlich bis zu ihm nach Hause gelaufen…/

Er hatte ein Angebot für den Blonden, das der bestimmt nicht abschlagen würde. Seitdem Kaiba erfahren hatte, dass Katsuya tanzte, hatte er sich sogar extra Stunden von einem Privattrainer in der Takashi Schule geben lassen, und die Marketing-Kampagne für das Turnier lief schon auf Hochtouren, um genügend Kontrahenten zusammen zu suchen. Schon von der Straße her konnte man die klassische Musik höre und wenige Minuten später trat auch Kaiba, wie zuvor Katsuya, ein. Doch anstatt, wie er es gewohnt war, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wurden ihm dort wenig bis keine Blicke zuteil, worüber sich der Firmenchef nur freuen konnte, denn Katsuya war gerade dabei auf dem Parkett das Tanzbein zu schwingen.

Einen Schritt nach dem anderen setzte er graziös ab. Eine Pirouette hier, ein Sprung da und die Musik begann abzuklingen und der Applaus brach von den Kids aus. Yoshiko stand nur am Rand neben dem Schallplattenspieler und lächelte ihm sanft zu. Tief im Inneren hatte sie schon immer gewusst, dass in diesem blonden Jungen ein Talent verborgen zu sein schien. Erst dann wurden einige auf den Brünetten aufmerksam. Die schmachtenden Blicke von vielen Mädchen auf sich spürend stand er betont lässig am Eingang der Halle. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass Katsuya, mit Ausnahme von ein paar jüngeren Jungs, wohl das einzigste männliche Wesen in dieser Klasse zu sein schien.

„Oh! Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Yoshiko Rodriguez, die Lehrerin dieser bescheidenen Tanzschule. Sie sind doch der junge Firmenboss der KC? Was kann ich denn in meiner bescheidenen Tanzschule für sie tun?" Entzückt über solch hohen, und dazu gut aussehenden Besuch strahlte Yoshiko anscheinend mit der Glühbirne um die Wette.

/Oh man…reicht es denn nicht, dass mich diese Girlys anschmachten? Müssen es dann auch noch die Lehrerinnen tun/ So höflich, wie er in diesem Augenblick nur sein konnte, was in Anbetracht der Gesamtsituation nicht gerade viel war, beantwortete er ihr die gestellte Frage. „ Ja, sie können mir behilflich sein. Ich würde gerne mit einem ihrer Schüler sprechen, Katsuya Jounouchi."

/Scheiße!...Was macht der denn hier! Will er mich nur auslachen oder mich vielleicht sogar erpressen?... Mensch Katsuya, was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist! Ist ja nicht gerade so als ob du etwas hättest was der nicht schon hat…Aber was macht er überhaupt in solch einer heruntergekommenen Gegend…/Fragen über Fragen stellten sich dem blonden Schönling, als er sah wen Yoshiko gerade begrüßte.

„Ja, Sie können mit ihm sprechen aber erst nach dem Unterricht" antwortete Yoshiko offenbar beleidigt, dass der große Seto Kaiba nichts von ihr wollte, aber doch erfreut, da dieser Mann, wenn er Interesse an Katsuyas Talent hätte, ihm sehr helfen könnte, an eine ordentliche Tanzschule zu kommen. Denn auch wenn sie gut war, und das war sie, so konnte sie es doch nicht mit den Profis aus den Eliteschulen aufnehmen.

Für den Rest der Zeit setzte sich Seto auf eine Bank und guckte Katsuya zu, der mit jeder Minute nervöser zu werden schien und so immer mehr kleinere Patzer machte. Der junge CEO konnte sich bei diesem Anblick ein kleines fieses Grinsen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. Es war aber auch zu niedlich, wie sich sein Hündchen da abrackerte um sich zu konzentrieren und sich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit so verunsichert fühlte. Endlich waren die zwei Stunden um und Katsuya ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen. So wie heute hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr angestrengt und seine Kopfschmerzen vom Morgen meldeten sich zurück. Doch kaum blickte er hoch, sah er Kaiba, der ihn immer noch beobachtete und auf ihn wartete. Grummelnd erhob sich der Blonde und begab sich mit mäßigem Schritt auf den Blauäugigen zu, um vor eben diesem stehen zu bleiben.

„Was willst du Kaiba?" Katsuya betrachtete ihn mit argwöhnischem Blick, völlig vergessend, was heute im Sportunterricht passiert war.

„Ich bin hier um dir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen."

You have reached it up until here…goast spook leave me a Kommi please!XD

Also hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal!

Ciao Tairyn


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöche!

Da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Teil! Ich möchte mich erstmal noch kurz bei meinen Kommischreibern bedanken die sich die Zeit genommen haben etwas zu schreiben.

Entstanden ist dies mit der Hilfe von meinen Betaleserinnen Aelsirion und PuellaImproba.

So, jetzt aber genung geschwafelt. Ab mit dem Text! Read and Review!

Tanz wie noch nie zuvor

Kapitel 3

„Und das wäre?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete Jounouchi den anderen.

„Ich habe noch nicht fertig geredet, also sei still Hündchen." Schon zu einer Antwort bereit betrachtete Jou Kaiba noch mal, der ihn mit einem eisigen Blick aber doch noch zum Schweigen brachte.

„Gut so. Ich weiß schon seit ca. 3 Wochen, dass du tanzt. Du wirst vielleicht auch schon von der Internationalen Junioren-Tanzmeisterschaft gehört haben, welche dieses Jahr von meiner Firma gesponsert wird, und der zu zahlenden Aufnahmegebühr von 30,000Yen(ca. 200€)." Eine kleine Denkpause einlegend, um dem Blonden die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich das eben gesagte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen sprach Kaiba fort: „Ich wäre bereit, dir diese zu bezahlen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das Ganze mache ich ganz bestimmt nicht für dich, also bilde dir nichts darauf ein. Es ist einzig und allein dein scheinbares Talent, was dir diese Ehre einbringt." Als Kaiba nicht weiter redete, nahm Katsuya dies als Aufforderung, um Fragen zu stellen.

„Und was genau ist der Haken, Kaiba? Was springt für dich dabei raus? Außerdem habe ich keinen Partner und obwohl diese Schule gut ist, reicht sie nicht um mich für einen so großen Wettkampf fit zu machen. Ich würde es bestimmt noch nicht einmal durch die Vorausscheidungen schaffen." Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt beobachtete er Kaiba, der keinerlei Regung zeigte.

„Du hast Recht, es gibt einen Haken. Nämlich der, dass du mein Partner sein würdest. Sonst keinen." Katsuyas verwirrter Geschichtsausdruck war mit dem eines Hündchens zu vergleichen, dem soeben sein geliebtes Spielzeug vor der Nase weggeschnappt wurde und gar nichts mehr verstand. Nur mit Müh und Not schaffte es Seto nicht zu lachen, was seinem Ruf wahrscheinlich einen gehörigen Abbruch getan hätte und entschloss sich stattdessen, dem Blonden alles etwas genauer zu erklären.

„Auf die unausgesprochene Frage: Ja, ich nehme auch Tanzunterricht. Und wegen dieser Schule solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen. Du würdest selbstverständlich Privatunterricht bekommen und auf die gleiche Schule gehen wie ich. Also was sagst du?"

„Ich versteh trotzdem immer noch nicht, warum du an diesem Turnier unbedingt teilnehmen willst?"

„Das brauchst du auch nicht zu verstehen, Hündchen, denn das ist ganz allein meine Privatangelegenheit."

Katsuya überlegte kurz. Er hatte schon eines von den zahlreichen Plakaten gesehen, auf der auch der Preis des Gewinners bekannt gegeben wurde. Es war ein 4-jähriger Aufenthalt in einen von Amerikas besten Tanzschulen mit den besten Lehrern, die Point Park University. Diese Universität war zwar in Pennsylvania, jedoch hätte er kein Problem damit gehabt von seiner Mutter wegzuziehen. Die Kosten für den Flug waren im Gewinn inbegriffen und eine große Gewinnerprämie, gestiftet von der Kaiba Corp., gab es auch noch.

/Sag mal, will Kaiba mich verarschen? Vielleicht soll das ja nur einer seiner dummen Scherze sein. Aber er würde sicher nicht so viel Zeit in einen Witz investieren. Außerdem habe ich bis jetzt noch keines seiner gehässigen Grinsen gesehen, die er in meiner Gegenwart doch sonst immer im Gesicht hat./

Dass sie beide Männer waren, wäre kein allzu großes Problem, da dies bei Wettkämpfen häufiger der Fall war1. Einer von ihnen würde im Endeffekt den weiblichen, der andere den männlichen Part übernehmen. Wer welchen Teil tanzen würde konnte Jou sich auch so schon zusammenreimen. Kaiba sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie das Hündchen die Pro- und Kontra- Aspekte gegeneinander abwog.

„Ja. Ja, ich mach mit. Ich habe jedoch nicht so viel Zeit und du musst es akzeptieren, wenn ich mitten drin aufhöre. Okay?" Etwas verärgert, dass der Blonde ihm auch noch Bedingungen stellte, ließ Kaiba sich diese kurz durch den Kopf gehen.

„Na gut. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Hund ohne sein Herrchen zu so einer Entscheidung fähig sein würde, " neckte er ihn. Katsuya merkte, dass die normalerweise recht boshaft klingenden Kommentare ihren Biss verloren hatten. Und doch brachten diese Worte wieder einmal sein Temperament zum Vorschein.

„Mensch Kaiba, kannst du deine Hundewitze nicht mal lassen?"

Kaiba dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein!" Und so ging das noch eine Weile, bis sie beschlossen zu gehen.

„Du bekommst die nötigen Informationen zugeschickt, da ich vermute, dass der Kindergarten nichts davon weiß und ich sie dir deshalb schlecht in der Schule geben kann. Also bis dann. Ciao!" Und schon stieg Kaiba in seine wartende Limousine und fuhr davon.

Immer noch vor sich hingrübelnd trat nun auch Katsuya den Heimweg an. Er konnte es noch nicht fassen. Er, Katsuya Jounouchi, würde bei der Meisterschaft mittanzen und dann auch noch mit Japans heißestem Junggesellen! Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, doch als er vor dem Haus, dass er mit seiner Mutter und Ayuta teilte, zum stehen kam, verschwand das Glücksgefühl schlagartig.

/Mist…an meinen Stiefvater habe ich gar nicht gedacht…oder an Yugi und die anderen. Was soll ich machen? Wenn ich teilnehme wird mein Name in den Zeitungen erscheinen. Normalerweise liest Ayuta ja keine Klatschzeitungen, aber wenn Seto mitmacht werden die Medien davon berichten und sie werden raus finden mit wem er dort auftreten wird. Natürlich ist es schlimm genug, dass Ayuta erfahren wird, dass ich tanze, aber er wird gleich denken, dass ich schwul bin…stimmt ja auch, aber wenn er das erfährt…und meiner Mutter… dann gibt es erst recht Prügel von ihm. Was mach ich nur, wenn Seto das herauskriegt? Außerdem wird es mit der Zeit knapp. Meinen Nebenjob muss ich auch noch behalten und Takagi-san hat gesagt, wenn ich noch mal zu spät oder gar nicht kommen sollte würde er mich feuern…/

Zögerlich betrat er die soeben erreichte Treppe des gelb angestrichenen Hauses. Es war eine schöne Gegend, in der die Kawais und Jounouchi wohnten2. Ringsum konnte man hoch gewachsene Bäume sehen und Blumen riechen. Für viele Passanten sah dieses Haus so freundlich aus wie jedes andere, doch für Jou beherbergte es nur Angst. Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde wenn Ayuta merkte, dass sein Stiefsohn zum wiederholten Male zu spät kam.

Leise öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt um hineinspähen zu können. Doch weder seine Mutter noch Ayuta waren zu sehen oder zu hören. Eine erdrückende Stille herrschte im

Inneren des Hauses, die Katsuya um keinen Preis brechen wollte. Die Gefahr lauerte immer überall. Das hatte er gelernt, als er vor mehreren Jahren hierher ziehen musste. Die dunkle Tür wurde ein Stückchen weiter aufgeschoben, um so den Eintritt für den Blonden zu gewähren.

Von beiden war keine Spur, was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass sie mal wieder auf irgendeiner Veranstaltung waren um den Schein einer perfekten Familie zu wahren. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze, schlich er sich in sein Zimmer. Endlich angekommen, schloss er die Tür ab und holte jetzt erst wieder tief Luft. Sein Zimmer war in einem scharlachroten Farbton mit einer schwarz gestrichenen Schräge über seinem Bett gehalten. Keine einzige weiße Stelle gab es in seinem Zimmer. Alles in allem war es ein sehr schön eingerichtetes Zimmer, mal abgesehen von dem dreckigen Wäscheberg und den umherliegenden Büchern, welche auf dem mit Fliesen ausgelegten Boden verstreut waren. Eine für japanische Verhältnisse recht ungewöhnliche Ausstattung doch der Blonde kannte den Zweck dieses leicht zu reinigenden Bodens und der dunklen Farben der Wände ganz genau. Es machte sich einfach nicht gut wenn der Teppichboden braune Flecken aufwies und die Wände mit zahlreichen Spritzer bestückt waren, wenn Gäste zu Besuch kommen sollten.

Müde wie er war, machte er sich fertig um schlafen zu gehen. Sein Schlafzeug bestand aus einer Boxershorts und einem einfachen weißen T-Shirt, das Seto einmal nach dem Sportunterricht „abhanden" gekommen war. Mit immer wiederkehrenden Kopfschmerzen, die sich zeitweise durch die kühle Nachluft verflüchtigt hatten, legte sich Katsuya hin und war nur wenige Minuten später in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Es war 1 Uhr morgens, als Jou mit einem stechenden Schmerz in den Rippen hochfuhr, um sogleich auf dem Boden zu landen. Unverzüglich erblickte er die pechschwarzen Augen Ayutas, die eine tödliche Kälte ausstrahlten und erstarrte.

„Wo warst du, du elender Versager?...Wegen dir mussten deine Mutter und ich alleine auf die Familienveranstaltung! Was denkst du was jetzt die anderen von uns halten werden? Nur weil du dumm bist, und immer wieder Ärger machst, bringst du uns Schande!" Währenddessen trat er weiter auf den schluchzenden Jungen ein. „Bitte…hör…auf! Bit-" Weiter konnte er nicht reden, da er durch einen kräftigen Hieb gegen die nah gelegene Wand und die dunkle Kommode geschleudert wurde. Durch den harten Aufschlag geriet seine in Kunst selbstgemachte Vase ins Zittern und kippte schließlich vom Rand der Kommode um in tausend Teile zu zerschellen. Augenblicklich bohrten sich mehrere Scherben in seine Taille und er brach stöhnend zusammen. Blut rann an seiner Schläfe hinab und erschwerte ihm die Sicht auf seinen Stiefvater, den er trotz seines kraftlosen Zustandes nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Das vormals weiße T-Shirt zierte nun mehrere blutrote Spritzer und es fühlte sich klamm an auf Katsuyas Haut. Ein verachtendes „Schwächling" war das letzte, was er noch vernahm ehe er wie so oft das Bewusstsein verlor und in die angenehm ruhige Dunkelheit abtauchen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch das Gezwitscher der Vögel aufgeweckt. Völlig orientierungslos betrachtete er sein Zimmer aus seiner am Boden liegenden Position, in der er sich befand, nur um festzustellen, dass er schon wieder verschlafen hatte.

Langsam setzt er sich auf, darauf bedacht sich die Scherben nicht noch tiefer ins Fleisch zu bohren. Stück für Stück zog er sie heraus, jedoch nicht ohne sich selber zahlreiche Male an ihnen zu schneiden. Danach humpelte er mit schlurfenden Schritten ins Badezimmer, wie immer nach einer solchen Behandlung. Zielstrebig steuerte er den Verbandskasten an, aus der ein kleines weißes Röllchen zum Vorschein kam. Er wickelte sich den Verband mit einer Schnelligkeit um seine Taille die erahnen ließ, wie oft diese Bewegungen schon vollzogen worden waren. Sich weiter für die Schule fertig machend überdachte er seine Aktion vom vorherigen Abend.

/Wenn ich versuche meine Schichten in der Bar mit jemand anderem zu tauschen, könnte ich theoretisch nach der Schule mit Seto gehen. Er sagte doch sowieso irgendwas von wegen Tanzschule oder so…hätte wohl doch besser hin hören sollen . Aber das mit dem Tauschen sollte recht einfach sein. Wer will schon eine Nachtschicht haben wenn er nicht gerade muss./

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken machte Katsuya sich auf den Weg. Zur zweiten Stunde würde er es eh nicht mehr schaffen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war seine Geschichtslehrerin gnädig zu ihm und würde seine beiden Fehlstunden nicht melden und weder seine Mutter noch Ayuta würden davon erfahren.

…..

Hoch ragte die blau, weiße Schule in die Höhe…wenn man drei Stockwerke als hoch bezeichnen konnte. Graue Betonwände und mit einem metallähnlichen Element verkleidete Fenster ließen das Gebäude wie einen Klotz in der sonst grünen Landschaft erscheinen. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stürmte Katsuya zur dritten Etage bis zum Zimmer B304 hoch. Seinen Atem unter Kontrolle bringend klopfte er sachte an der Tür, machte auf und trat ein…bzw. wollte eintreten.

„Jounouchi Katsuya! Wie oft…."

/Na toll! Kaum bin ich in der Schule, schon darf ich mir wieder diese Leier anhören -.-/

„…- Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?" „…Häh! Was? Ich meine ja!" „Setzten Sie sich auf ihren Platz. Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn bei ihnen, oder?" Keine Antwort abwartend drehte sie sich um und ging zurück an die Tafel, wo sie eben eine Pyramide gezeichnet hatte um die verschiedenen Stände darzustellen, die damals im Mittelalter eingehalten wurden. Ein Bauer oder ein Sklave konnte so gesehen nie so hoch aufsteigen wie ein wichtiger Mönch oder Priester, selbst wenn er sich dem Glauben verschrieb.

/Yep! Die hat es endlich begriffen. Ne, aber mal wirklich. Die denken doch sowieso alle, ich sei zu dumm für diesen Kram! Warum sollte man die heile Welt dieser leichtgläubigen Menschen zerstören in denen man sie eines Besseren belehrt.../ Leichte Bitterkeit schwang bei diesem Gedanken mit, was der Blonde sich aber nicht anmerken ließ.

1. Das stimmt zwar ganz und gar nicht aber das zählt halt einfach mal unter die Freiheiten eines Autors.

2. Katsuya und Shizuka haben den Nachnamen „Jounouchi" behalten. Seine Mutter aber hat den Nachnamen von Ayuta angenommen.

Hoffe mal es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen.

Man ließt sich!

Ciao Tairyn


End file.
